The Visit
by DimensionalFox1
Summary: Lucy is missing her family,she thinks about leaving Mongolia for a while,so she goes to Japan to visit and meet new people.Will team Natsu come and look for her?(Loke is over protective of her) (Nalu) ((ON HOLD)) ((EDITING))
1. Chapter 1

**((EDITIED))**

Lucy woke up to the warm sun shining on her through her window. She did her morning ruin of eating,showering,getting dress in a white crop top and black high waisted shorts,Hooked her whip and keys to her belt then did her hair quickly. Lucy put on some hightops on and walked out the door locking it behind her and made her way to the guild. On her way there she thinking about her family and how she missed them. Once she got to the guild she said hello so people and waled over to the bar "Hello Lucy" said the white haired beauty behind the bar "Hey Mira, can I get a strawberry milkshake?" "Sure thing!" "Thanks Mira Ill be sitting in the back corner" Lucy said while walking to her seat. Once she sat down she sighed and looked around the guild and smiled and went into deep though about her family 'I haven't seen any of them since I was little, I wonder how there doing or what they do for fun i-' she was cut of in her thoughts when she saw Natsu in front of her face. Lucy blushed and backed away, Natsu gave her a concerned look "You okay Luce?" "Yeah I'm fine" Lucy said and gave him a soft smile "You sure you look kinda down and I said your name a couple of times but you didn't reply" He said and sat down in a chair "Yeah I am,really, I was just thinking" and rested her head on her hand "If you say so" Natsu turned around in his chair and yelled out "Hey Mira can I get some spicy chicken!" There was a faint "Sure thing" He turned back around and asked the blondie "Hey Luce ya wanna go on a mission?" Lucy thought for a minute "No Im good I have enough rent for a while plus extra money for food and such maybe other time" Lucy looked over to see Gray coming over to sit by them "Awww okay" Natsu said and slumped his head down. "What did you do to flam brain here?" Gray asked while turning a seat around to sit in **(Like basically sitting in the chair backwards) **Natsu sat back up "What the hell did you call me ice princess?" "I called you a flam brain you got a problem with it?" "The hell I do popsicle!" Natsu said while cracking and hands. Gray stood up out of his chair knocking it over " Then come at me you over sized gecko!" Natsu stood up and lit his hand up "Ha you cou-" "Are you two getting along!" A dark voice behind them yelled. Gray and Natsu both put there arms on each other shoulders "Y-Yes!" They said in unison "Thats what I thought" as they pulled a chair out and sat down. Lucy sighed "Did you really need to scare the scrap out of them?" "I didn't scare them I just asked them a question, right boys" Erza asked and glared over at the two who had just sat down "Yes!" the both said in Unison again. Erza looked over to Lucy "See" The blonde sweat dropped and sighed. The group talked for a couple of minutes instill Mirajane came over with there orders. She handed Lucy her milkshake,Natsu his spicy chicken,Erza her cake, and Gray his snow cone **(I didn't know what to get him) **"Thank you" The four said. The barmaid smiled said welcome then walked back to the bar to take care of some other orders. Lucy went back into thinking about her family and such while drinking her milkshake, once she was done she sat there and though if she should visit someone and if so who. After a couple minutes Lucy excused her self and walked away.

~Erzas P.O.V~

Lucy had gotten up and left. I don't think the boys noticed as there were both eating there food like mad men, I glanced over where Lucy was sitting she was spaced out for a while before she got up. "Where did Luce go?" I looked up to see that Natsu had finished his food "I don't know she excused herself and left" I Noticed that Natsu frowned a little "Do you know why Luce was acting weird?" He asked, I shook my head "No clue"

~No ones P.O.V~

Lucy walked up to masters office and knocked on his door a faint "Come in" was heard. Lucy opened the door and walked up to Makarovs desk. She sat down in one of the chairsWhat is it child?"Makarov asked "Im leaving the guild for 6 months to go visit my cousin and uncle" Makarov looked at Lucy in concern, Lucy noticed it and waved her hands "No no! I'm not forced to go I just haven't seen them in years" Master nodded Understanding but still worried "Ok, I understand, I'll go tell everyone" "No, Don't tell them yet wait for a couple hours so I get away far enough, and if anyone asks don't tell them. But when you do tell every one that I left for my cousins house for 6 months tell them don't come after me" Lucy said "But Lucy what about your rent?" He asked "I have it paid for about 7 months, so I don't have to worry" The mage got up and waved goodbye she got to the railing and looked at everyone 'Ill miss this' Lucy walked down the stairs and went out the back door being a secretive as possible. She walked home and summoned Virgo "Hey Virgo can you pack some cloths for 6 months for me?" "Of course princess" The spirit bowed and went to work" After a couple of minutes she finished "You can go back now" Lucy went and packed s few other Loke showed up "Hey Lucy, where are you going for so long?" He asked Lucy looked over "Wow the word goes fast over there, But I'm going to My cousins I haven't see any family for a long time and thought about visiting them" Loke nodded "Okay well be careful I know we will be with you but still" "I will I promise but its not like I'm going on a mission just a vacation i guess" Lucy said and sat down on her bed "Alright well ill be going call me if you need anything" Loke waved then left 'Well I better call Tamaki and tell him I'm coming over' Lucy thought,she grabbed her phone and called Tamaki, He said that it is ok, and that when she got there he would be at the school in music room 3 and he would have someone pick her up. Lucy decided that she is going to keep her magic a secret cause Tamaki doesn't know and they don't use magic in Japan. So it might scare him, she checked over everything one more time before she left to go to the train station. On her way she left a note to the landlady saying that she will be gone for six months. Once she got to the train station she waited for the train and got on she found a window seat it would be a 5 hour train ride there. So she put on some headphones and listened to some music and started to work on her book.

~ 3 hours later~

Lucy looked up from her book to se the train was stopping to pick some people up. She looked at the time and noticed it was about 2 so she went to the concession stand and bought a sandwich and some apple juice and went back to her seat to eat her food. She looked out the window watching the scenery going by, once she was done she threw her trash away and sat back down at her seat and let sleep overtake.

~2 hours later~

Lucy woke up as was being shook softly and her name being said over and over again "cy...Lucy...Lucy!" Lucy opened her eyes too see Loke standing there "Lucy its time to get off"' Lucy rubbed her eyes and said "Oh,Thanks Loke, You can go back now" He nodded before returning to the spirit world. Lucy got up and got off the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**(EDITED)**

Lucy stood on the platform at the train station looking around for someone who had a sign with Lucy's name on it. After searching for a few minutes she spotted them, there was a tall looking boy who had black hair and there was another boy who was short and looked 7, he had blond hair and was holding a pink rabbit, and they had a sign that'd 'Lucy' on it. She walked over to the two boys "Hello, I'm Lucy" the little blonde boy was the first to speak "Hi! Im Honey! And this is Takashi" Honey said while pointing to the tall man "Are you Tama-chans cousin?" Honey asked "Yeah,do you know were he is?" Honey shook his head yes "Ah-ha were here to take you to him since you probably don't know this place" "Yes,please, I haven't seen Tamaki since I was 4,I want to see what how much of weirdo he is now" Lucy said while grinning "Okay lets go to the car!" Honey said while he jumped off Mori's back and ran to the car. Lucy and Mori fallowed the small boy to the car.

~Time skip at ouran in front of music room 3 door~

"Okay Lucy-chan wait here we will tell them your here" Honey said as he walked to the door Lucy then thought of an idea "Wait,Can I go in first alone? I want to see if he remembers me" Honey nodded and stepped to the side. Lucy and opened the doors and rose petals flew out and there was a bright light, when a voice said "Im sorry Princess but the host club is not opened yet,Im waiting for a special guest today" Lucy just stared and started to burst out in laughter. Two orange headed boys went next to Tamaki and said together "Hey boss,Who do you think she is?She doesn't have a school uniform" Tamaki looked at the girl again and saw she didn't have the uniform "I don't know, lets ask her" Tamaki walked over to the said girl and held out his hand to help her off the floor were she fell laughing. She took it while quieting down from her laughter "So princess may I ask you what your name is?And why you are here since you appear not to be a student here?" Lucy finally stopped her giggles and put a playful pouting face on,crossed her arms "That hurts Tamaki,that hurts right here" she said and put her hand over her heart. Tamaki looked at her for a second in confused when a light bulb appeared over he is head "Lucy?!" Tamaki said questioning and excited. Lucy smiled "In the flesh" Tamaki smiled and gave her a hug "Its been such a long time Lucy!" Lucy hugged him back "Yep sure has" Lucy looked over her shoulder and yelled to Honey and Mori that they could come in. After there hug,Lucy let go and stepped into the hallway to get her bag. And stood back by Tamaki and started to talk, the Twins came up to Lucy,pulled her away from Tamaki and Both put a arm around her waist. Then they both said in together "Hey boss,why didn't you mention you had a cousin?" Lucy squeaked and covers her face. There was a bright light that came out of know were, you could here every one in the room questioning whats going on while Lucy sighed and put her hand out ready to present what was going on. A tall orange haired man with glasses and a suit appeared out of know where and pushed the twins away and pull Lucy to his chest protectively and hissed. "Don't touch my Lucy" Lucy sighed once more, Loke looked down at Lucy to make sure she was alright "Are you ok my princess?" and saw her hand he looked a her for a second ad asked "Princess can i ask why your hand is out?"Lucy looked up and said "Umm, Never mind that right now but, I'm fine, I was never in danger, and also I was trying to keep my magic a secret" Loke's eyes widened and looked up at the host club they all had frightened and confused looks Loke then said "Crap...sorry Lucy,I heard you scream so I though you were in trouble" Lucy sighed "Might as well tell them now...Umm Loke?" Loke looked to Lucy and smiled "Yes my princess?" "Could you let go of me?" Loke let go of Lucy and ran his hand threw his hair "Sorry" "Its ok,so can we sit somewhere?Because this is going to be a long story" Lucy asked the host club. A brown haired boy the said "Yeah,um follow me" they all walked over to the couch. The twins were about to sit by Lucy, But Loke beat them to her and gave them a death glare. Lucy looked to Loke and patted his shoulder "Calm down there tiger" Loke looked at Lucy sighed and said "Fine but I'm a lion not a tiger" he said and pouted "Yes I know this but saying tiger sounds better" lucy explained she then looked to the others. "Ok, ill tell you everything about my magic,then you can ask questions later" ~Time Skip 20 mins later~

"And so for Golden keys I have Leo,Aquarius,Taurus,Gemini,Virgo,Aeries,Scorpio,Capricorn,Sagittarius,and Cancer

For the Silver keys I have Nikora,Horologium,Crux,and Lyra" Lucy sighed "Ok we can do questions now, but first I want to know who you are" Tamaki stood up "You know me your dear cousin Tamaki!" Lucy giggled at him while he was dancing around like a idiot. Honey rose his hand and pointed to Mori "You already met us Lucy-chan! Im Honey!And this is Takashi!" A blacked haired boy with glasses walked up to Lucy took her hand "Im Kyoya" then he kissed Lucy's hand. Lucy blushed a little at his action,Kyoya smirked and let go of Lucy's hand then walked away. Lucy the twins came over and both put a arm around Lucy's shoulder. Loke was about to punch them into the wall the twins said "Im Hikaru" "And I'm Kaoru" Then they said together "Were the Hitchakin twins" Lucy then smiled and said "Its nice to meet you both,but can you guys let go of me?Because I think if you don't you might die in the next few seconds" and then pointed over to Loke, who's hands where starting to light up a little. The twins both let go and ran away to to their spot back on the couch, then the boy with brown hair walked up to Lucy "Hello I'm Haruhi"Lucy stared at Haruhi for a minute then said "Why are you in boy clothes?Your a girl" All the Hosts eyes widened, Tamaki ran over to them and waved his hands and said "No!Haruhi is a boy she is the manliest man I know and she is a boy not a girl!" everyone sweat dropped, Lucy laughed "Two ways I can tell, one, she sounds and looks like a girl, two, you said she two times" Kyoya sighed "Well, we can tell her since she already figured out"

~After about 5 mins of explaining~

"Ohh ok" Lucy said,Haruhi shook her head "We need to get ready we have a couple minutes before we start" Kyoya said. They all go up and started to get ready for the Host Club to Open, Lucy was talking to Haruhi when she looked at Lucy's outfit completely "Lucy, I think you might want to get different clothing it stands out from every one else and since we all have uniforms" Lucy looked down at her Clothes. "Sure,I can do that I noticed that Japan has a different style then Magnolia,ill call out Virgo for some clothes" Loke then came up and gave Lucy a hug from behind "Well I think that it looks wonderful on Lucy"Lucy slid under Loke's arms and kicked his foot off the ground,flipping him to the ground and smiled "Ok, thanks Loke for the compliment,but you don't touch me to tell me" Loke looked up at Lucy from the ground still processing what just happened once he did he smirked "I guess those combat training paid off" Lucy giggle "Yep" she held out a hand to help Loke up. He took her hand and she pulled him up off the ground "Thanks" he said, Lucy walked over to Tamaki "So when does your host club thingy begin?" "It starts in about ten minutes" he replied. Lucy looked over to what everyone was doing then asked "What am I supposed to do while you guys do you hosting?" Tamaki thought for a second before putting his hand in the air pointing his finger "...Oh! I know! you can be our first Hostess!"


	3. Chapter 3

**(EDITED)**

Loke was talking with Kyoya about what they do in the host club when he heard Tamaki say/yell "Oh! I know! You can be our first Hostess!" His eyes widened and said "Excuse me for a second" to Kyoya before he jumped in from of Lucy and said "No,Lucy will not be a hostess!" Lucy looked to Loke and put on a pout face "Aww please Loke!" Loke shook his head no. Lucy thought for a little bit then smiled "I'll give you a kiss on the cheek!You cant say no to that,you've been trying to get a kiss from me since you met me" Loke didn't say anything 'Say no say no say no, but if I say yes I get a kiss, but also Lucy gets to be a hostess...Fuck this decision is hard' he thought. Lucy smiled "Haha cat got your tongue?" **(A/N yeee bad cat puns) **Loke looked at Lucy and sighed "Fine..." Lucy smiled "Yay!Thanks Loke!" Lucy gave him a hug then kissed him on the cheek. Loke smiled as he watched Lucy walk away to her spot were she would be hosting with then stopped and frowned 'Shit...what did I do?' and walked over to Lucy and Tamaki,Lucy looked over to Loke "Hey loke, I think you should go back you look tired" Loke nodded his head "Alright just call me back in about a hour ok?" "Ok" Loke left with a puff of smoke. All the host's looked at Lucy and were Loke was standing at "What?" Lucy asked all the hosts,then they looked away and went back to doing whatever they were a few minutes when two girls walked in, Tamaki ran over to them and said "Im sorry princess we don't open for another 6 minuets" the girls blushed and said "Oh, were sorry we'll come back when its time" Lucy watched them as they left "Wait, do I have to wear those ugly dresses?" "No you don't but if you join the school you will have to" Lucy then remembered something "Oh yeah!Uncle wants me to join the school and I can fit in because heartfillia's are the riches family in the Mongolia,But I dont know if ill now anything,I quit going to school when I joined Fairy Tail" Lucy finished and waited while everyone else got ready. So she decided to call out plue "Open Gate if the little Dog,Plue!" the hosts looked over to Lucy because she yelled something and they saw a little snowman dancing around. Tamaki ran over and picked up plue "Awww its so cute!" and spun around with plue in his arms Lucy laughed at Tamaki,after spinning around for a few more seconds Tamaki put Plue down and went back over to what he was doing when he turned over to her "Hey Lucy, could you make a sign saying 'We have a hostess!' For me? And if you could, oh and make it stand out if possable" Lucy smiled "Sure thing!" and turned back to her spot "Ok plue, you can go back now" "Pun Pun" when plue went back Lucy grabbed Virgo's Key. "Open Gate Of the Maiden,Virgo!" there was a puff of smoke and then you could see Virgo "Punishment time?"Virgo asked "No!No punishment time virgo!"Lucy yelled "Lucy-chan what does she mean by punishment time?" Honey asked from across the room. Lucy's eyes widened "Um nothing Honey!Just forget about it!" Lucy turned back to Virgo who was looking at the Hosts "I don't sense any magic energy coming from them are they not Mages Princess?" Virgo asked Lucy "No, they aren't, we're in Japan now they don't use magic here. Anyways I wanted to ask you could you bring back some supplies i'm making a poster and I need it to stand out" "Sure thing Princess" and then left After about 30 seconds Virgo came back and they started working on the poster.

~At Fairy Tail~

"Hey, has anyone seen Luce!?"Natsu yelled in the guild. Everyone looked around but didn't see the Celestial Mage anywhere, Natsu sat back in his chair with Team Natsu minus Lucy. "Ugh! where could of she went to!" "Calm down Natsu I'm sure she's fine she probably went on a walk or went on a solo mission"Erza said "She told me earlier that she didn't need to go on a job, and if she went on a walk that must be a very long walk because I cant seem to find her sent and she's been gone almost all day!" The guild all started to get worried. They all started to remember everything bad that has happened to Lucy over the past few months like she has been wanted for things. They all then saw their master jump on the railing to the second floor "Listen up brats!Lucy is fine she is not in any danger,she went to go see her cousin in Japan for a while, she will be back! She didn't want to tell you brats in person because she thought you guys would stop her!" they all looked up to see master they all started to feel better and get happy knowing that she is Gray asked "How long will she be there?" He didn't say anything for a few seconds "...Six months" The whole guilds eyes opened,there were gasps to but Team Natsu had a dark aurora around them.(AN:Yes even Wendy because why not)"Why is she going to be gone that long?Is she being forced there?Is she being threatened?"Natsu yelled with his fists starting to flame up "No, she isn't she went there on her own,I don't know if she is telling the truth or if she did get forced to and she just wants to keep us safe or what"master said the whole guild was silent when there was a hiccup "Then lets call her she has one of my emergency cards" Cana said. Every one looked to her and yelled "Why didn't you say something earlier?!" and ran towards Cana,Cana pulled out a card that had a picture of Lucy on called it but Lucy didn't pick it up every one was getting worried "Well there is a tracker on the card so we can fallow it" Cana said going back to her booze. Team Natsu got up,grabbed Cana and went out the door they got to the train station in 2 minuets. Cana kept complaining that she didn't get to finish her booze "Cana do your card thing to track Luce down!" Natsu yelled "Hold on Hold on" she pulled out the card it lit up and floated into the air and it pointed a arrow "Lets take the train then start fallowing it" Erza said " You guys can take the card ima head back to my booz" Cana said as she walked away then the rest got on the train

~After 7 hours on the train and natsu getting motion sick~

They all got out of the train and Natsu ran out like he was never sick "Do you smell Lucy?" Gray said Natsu shot a look at him "Give me a second stripper,Wendy can you smell her?" said Natsu, Wendy sniffed the air "I do a little but I can tell she was here though her scent is still here is so was Loke-sans" said Wendy, Natsu sniffed the air "Yeah,He was here wonder why" Natsu's eye widened "Maybe she ran into trouble,Maybe she got caught!"Natsu looked around panicking Erza then hit Natsu on the head "Calm down Natsu I'm sure Lucy is fine,you said that Loke's scent is here so he wouldn't let anyone touch Lucy"Erza stated Gray and Wendy Nodded in agreement "Natsu-san lets just fallow Lucy's scent and the card in till we find her"Wendy told Natsu,Natsu nodded and sniffed the air one more time before walking towards the sent.


	4. Chapter 4

**(EDITED)**

~At the host club~

Lucy's spot was full of boys they all got close to Lucy, she was telling them her story and about Fairy Tail and about team Natsu. The hosts were all listening to Lucy stories because she told more detail to the other boys then them 'Wow she seems so happy but she had such a dark past' all the hosts thought. All the boy guest were saying things like "Oh im so sorry" and like "Your so sweet you shouldn't have deserved that!" and "Well at least it got better!" Lucy smiled and said "Its ok guy you don't have to worry its in the past" and that got some goys to faint or blush like mad. Kyoya walked to the middle of the room "Ok every one the host club is now closing!" all the guests said "Awwww" and started to get up but there were still a few guys who fainted on the ground. Lucy sweat dropped "Sorry" Mori and Honey walked over and started to drag them out one by one,There was a bright light and then Loke standing there he was about to say something but looked around and saw the boys on the ground then looked to Lucy with an eyebrow up "What did you do exactly?"He asked "Well I told about my life and Fairy Tail and then I smiled and told them not to worry and I smiled...then that happened"she said while pointing towards the boys. Loke sighed and chuckled a little "Well I think you killed them" Lucy then walked over to a boy on the ground and touched him with the tip of her shoe "Nah, I think there alive,I didn't even do anything" Lucy yawned and walked over to the couch and sat down "Wow faking to like all of them is hard work and especially trying for them not to touch you"Lucy said. Tamaki walked over "Really?We normally don't have problems with them touching us but its fun though,you can take a nap if you want I'm sure you've had a long day" Lucy nodded and laid down on the couch.

**( A/N THIS IS LIKE ALL LOLU MONENTS YOU DON'T NEED TO READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO)**

She felt some one lift her head up,sit down then put her head back down on there lap. Lucy opened her eyes and saw Loke "Loke?What are you doing?" Loke looked down "Well I have to make sure my princess sleeps well" Lucy yawned again"Fine,what ever, I'm to tiered to argue with you but don't try anything"Lucy said while putting her head back down on Loke's lap and within minuets she fell asleep Loke smiled and watched Lucy hosts all got done cleaning up and were now sitting across and by Loke and sleeping Lucy "You like Lucy don't you" It was Tamaki. Loke looked up at Tamaki "Well of corse I like her she's my master and my guild mate she also put her life on line to saved mine how could I not" "No I mean like like Lucy" Loke didn't say anything for a while "Yeah,I do,but so do a lot of other guys like Natsu,and Gray" Loke looked back down to Lucy and moved her hair out of her eyes,again he looked back up and saw the hosts looking at him. He raised an eyebrow "What?" "Nothing you just look like your protecting her like something is going to hurt her " This time it was Haruhi "Well I am protecting her 24 7 even if I know she is safe,it would kill me if something happened to her and so are all of her other celestial spirits" Loke said,he looked down to Lucy one more time "I gotta go,I have a meeting with The celestial king in a few minuets could you guys watch her?"Loke asked they all nodded and Loke got up quietly and placed a pillow under Lucy's head before leaving. Tamaki looked over to Lucy "So cute!" he said and started to run over to Lucy to give her a hug But the twins tripped him "Don't touch Lucy while she's sleeping unless you want to die from the lion guy" they said together Tamaki the did a pouting face and then got up "Fine ill give her a hug when she is awake"He said and walked over to the couch and put his jacket on Lucy. And write a note saying that she could sleep here for the night and then the host club left.

~At the Host club room at night~

Loke appeared and saw Lucy on the couch still asleep he walked over to her and saw a note on the table Loke read it and then put it back on the table so Lucy could read it later then looked over to Lucy her face looked sad and there were tears going down the side of her face Loke went over to Lucy and gave her a hug Lucy woke up and didn't know what was going on and who was holding her she tried to get out but then she heard a voice "Its okay its me,sorry I woke you,but you were crying and it hurts me to see you cry"And she realized that it was Loke and stopped trying to escape "Its ok,Im fine its just a dream that i've been having since my dad attacked fairy tail"Lucy said Loke let go "Do you wanna talk about it?" Lucy shook her head yes Loke sat beside her "Well its been about that my dad attacks fairy tail again but that time they all blame it on me for them to get into trouble and that i keep bringing them trouble and that I'm not strong enough and I always need to be saved"Lucy started to cry a little again she wiped her eyes and keep going on "Then they all started to ignore and hate me and they started to beat me and they told me to go away,or they wished that I never joined Fairy Tail but one of the worst part of it was" Lucy bit her lip trying not to cry anymore "They stole my keys and said they would break them all,And they did then they threw the broken key pieces at me"Lucy started to cry now Loke didn't have any words he was just so surprised he never new Lucy had such sad nightmares but was still able to laugh and smile Loke gave Lucy a Long big hug and said "They would never do that to you they all love you your there sunshine,when someone is sad your there just to see them smile again" "Thanks Loke,Im going to go back to sleep I'm tired" Loke let go and smiled as Lucy laid down and went to sleep Loke watched as Lucy slept "Sleep well my princess" he whispered and left with smoke and gold glitter.


	5. Chapter 5

**(EDITED)**

~Next day~

Lucy woke up and saw another note on the this time it was from the principle saying that She could use the bathroom in the teacher lounge to wash up and change,and that he would like to talk to her about signing her up for the went to get her suitcase and left to go to the teacher lounge,and she grabbed the paper so if she got asked why she was in walked through the hallways trying to find the teacher lounge,she would also stop sometimes to look outside to the sun rising she finally found it,she walked inside and walked to the opened the door and the bathroom was huge,it was a giant bath the size of a swimming pool,there was a giant steam shower,a few regular showers, after she was done looking at everything she took her bath.

~After Lucy's morning routine~**(Im too lazy )**

Lucy walked back to the host club, and sat down on the couch she looked at the time and noticed there was another 30 minutes till school she decided to call out Loke "Open gate of the lion! Leo!" and Loke appeared "Hey Loke?" Loke looked over to Lucy "Yes princess?" "Can I ask you something?" Loke smirked "Yes I'll marry you" Lucy glared at Loke "Loke! I wasn't going to ask that! I was going to ask you if you could go check on Fairy Tail to see if Gramps said anything to them yet!" Lucy said as she threw a pillow at him. He put a hand over his chest were the pillow hit "Ive been shot! Im going to die!Ahh! Good bye world!"He said and fell to the ground pretending to be dead. Lucy laughed at him "That was overreacting Loke" she said between laughs Loke got up and threw the pillow back at her,Lucy gasped smiling. "No you didn't" Loke smirked "Yes I did" they both grabbed a pillow and smiled evilly at each other before throwing pillows at each other. They both lost track of time when they heard the door open and Tamaki and Kyoya came in. Lucy thew the last pillow at Loke who was staring at the boys when they walked in,before he could throw it back at her she ran over to Tamaki. Hoping not to get hit she ran behind Tamaki peeking over his shoulder to look at Loke who was still standing there but now had a pillow in his hands. Lucy's eyes widened and ducked behind Tamaki,Tamaki was confused what was going on all he knew was that Lucy was hiding behind him. While the lion man was standing by some of the couches with a pillow in his hand he leaned over to Kyoya and asked him "What are they doing?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up "Well I think they are chasing each other with pillows and they are attacking each other with the pillows too" Tamaki looked over his shoulder to see Lucy not there anymore,then he looked over to were the lion guy was and he was gone also. He looked around the room to see them running around a couch Lucy was trying to get away form Loke why he chased her around. With what he was understanding he thought that he was trying to hurt Lucy,Tamaki ran towards Lucy and picked up her Bridal style and ran away. Lucy didn't know what was happening,she looked up and saw Tamaki "Tamaki what are you doing?"she ask laughing "Im saving you from the scary lion guy" Lucy laughed even harder "Who you calling scary?!" Loke yelled from the other side of the room "And my name isn't lion guy its Loke!" Lucy was now laughing even harder that there were tears in her eyes from laughing so much. "You...Can...Put...Me...Down"she tried to say but she couldn't stop laughing Tamaki stopped and set Lucy down who fell down then only to be picked back up by Loke,Lucy was still laughing but not as much. "Why am I being picked up so much?" She asked Loke laughed a little "Why not" "Because I have my own two feet that work just fine" Loke didn't say anything for a second "Fair enough"and he set Lucy down."Ok lets get back to what I was saying before all this happened" Loke chuckled "Yeah" "Ok so I wanted to ask you if you could check on the guild for me,to see if Gramps said anything yet to them" "Yeah, sure I can do that I was going to go anyways to see if there were any missions around here for you to do since your going to need money. I'll go now,see ya later"Lucy waved bye as Loke left.

~At Fairy Tail~

Loke appeared at Fairy Tail he could smell the alcohol and hear people talking inside. As he walked in he could here Lucy's name said lots of times,they didn't even notice him as he walked over to Mirajane "Hey Mirajane,what is it with everyone they keep saying Lucy's name" Mirajane looked over to Loke her eyes widened "LOKE!" she yelled and ran over to Loke. Every one looked over to Mirajane who had yelled and saw Loke then they all yelled and ran after him "LOKE!" Loke's eyes widened and he jumped on the counter and pushed his glasses up "Yeah thats my name don't wear it out" Mirajane started to talk really fast "What happened to Lucy?Did she get forced there?Did she get threatened?Did sh-"Loke interrupted her "No,She went there on her own she is safe,but she already found a hobby that I don't approve of..."He mumbled the last part "What do you mean by bunny girl found a hobby?" Gajeel asked. Loke flinched he forgot there were still dragon slayers here Loke ran his hand threw his hair nervously. "Umm well you see,Lucy started Hosting In a Host club her cousin has with friends at their school" He said nervously everyone looked at him in confusion except for Mirajane who looked calm "What Loke is trying to say is that Lucy is entertaining boys" Mirajane then turned to Loke in her satin soul "And you!How could you let her do that?!"Mirajane yelled at Loke. He raised his hands up in defense "She was the one who wanted to do it though!" Loke half yelled back because he didn't want to die from yelling at Mirajane. Mirajane looked at him for a second "Wait,she wanted to host?" she asked innocently Loke nodded,Mirajane turned back to normal "Oh ok" she said with a happy tune to it every one in Fairy Tail sweat dropped. Loke got down from the counter and he looked around "Who you looking for Loke?" Levy asked sitting down on the bar stool "Im looking for Natsu,Gray,Erza, and Wendy did they go on a mission?" Levy rubbed he back of her head nervously "Umm well you see,they went after Lucy" Loke's eyes widened "Did master not mention that she didn't want you guys to look for her?!" Loke said Levy laughed nervously. Loke rubbed his fore head "And I guess that they didn't even listen to that part" Loke sighed and ran his hair threw his hair "Oh god how am I supposed to tell Lucy this without her freaking out and killing them,even though I wouldn't mind her killing Natsu and Grey" Mira ran over and had her match making aurora on "Hey Lokee~" she said with a sing tone to it Loke looked over to Mirajane and saw how she was acting "Crap...um I gotta go and do umm,oh yeah,check on Lucy you know make sure she's safe and...yeah,bye!" Loke said and disappeared "Awww he left" and made a pouting face and crossed her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**(EDITED)**

~At the Ouran High school~

Tamaki was was walking with Lucy to the Office so she could take the test and signed up for the school and get her uniform. He looked over to Lucy,she was messing with her hands and biting her bottom lip "Hey,you gonna do fine I'm sure you'll do great on it!"Lucy looked up at Tamaki and smiled nervously "I don't know I haven't been in school forever" Tamaki opened his mouth to say something but he noticed they were opened the door for Lucy who thanked him,he walked up to the desk and asked the lady if he could see the about a minuet of waiting the principle walked in took a look at them and smiled and walked up to them and gave Lucy a big hug. "Lucy!Its been forever since I saw you you look so grown up!" Lucy smiled "Its good to see you too Uncle Yuzuru"**( A.N. Is that how you spell his name? T~T)** "So are you here to sign up for the school?" Lucy shook her head yes "Ok then follow me and you can take your test and we will give you your schedule later today" Lucy looked over to Tamaki "See you later Tamaki" and gave him a quick wave before she entered a room

~3 hours later~

Lucy walked out of the office stretching, 'That was one of the longest test Ive ever taken' she was walking towards the nurses office to be fitted for the school uniform to see what size she needed when she got there she saw 3 other people in there,Lucy sat down in one of the chairs and waited for her a few minutes the nurse came up to her "Hello, what do you need?" Lucy smiled back and said "I just need fitted for a school uniform" "Ah yes,follow me please"Lucy stood up from her chair and followed her to the back.**(A.N.:Im doing the measurements like how we do it at hip-hop class so if its weird sorry) **"Ok,can you please raise your arms out strait shoulder level" Lucy did so and the nurse measured her shoulders to her ankles and wrote it she measured her right wrist to her left wrist ,she measured around her hips. Measured around her stomach wrote that down to,and lastly she measured Lucy's chest.

The nurse looked at the measurements for her chest for a second and then re-measured before writing it down. "Okay you may leave now we will have your uniform ready in a few hours".Lucy bowed a little before walking off Lucy walked around the school for a while trying to get down the hallways and were rooms when she found a library 'Hmm might as well check it out I have a few hours'Lucy thought to herself,Lucy opened the doors and her jaw dropped walked and she speed walked to a shelf and saw a lot of books she had never read. Lucy grabbed as many books as she could a went over to a table,she grabbed her gale force reading glasses and started to read for about 5 minutes before a girl walked up to her "Umm what are you doing?" Lucy looked up from the book for a second. "Im reading" the girl stared at her glasses "I mean those glasses there weird and theres letters floating off the book into your glasses" Lucy didn't know what was wrong with her glasses till she remembered they don't use magic she wouldn't know what they are "Oh there just reading glasses from where I come from" the girl looked at her for a few seconds before she left.

Lucy looked at the time 'Awww its already 2,I wanted to read more she sighed and walked out of the library up the office,Lucy sat in one of the chairs and waited for Yuzuru to come out and give her schedule once he spotted her he walked over to Lucy and handed her schedule "Ok Lucy,you will be starting your classes tomorrow,and here is you uniform" Yuzuru said. Lucy looked at it for a minute "Can I make changes to the uniform?"Lucy asked "Yes you may" Lucy smiled and then said "Ok thanks uncle Yuzuru!" Yuzuru smiled back and waved goodbye before going back to work. Lucy skipped down the hallways with plue who she called out right when she left the once they got to music room 3 Lucy jumped into the couch with plue "Hmm,Hey plue, Do you think I should ask Virgo to make changed to the dress?" she asked the spirit "Pun Punn" Plue responded while dancing around on the floor in front of Lucy.

"Yeah your right,Virgo makes the best clothes, I'll ask her later,right now I'm Hungry" Lucy walked over to her suitcase and grabbed out a bag of chips Capricorn gave her and decided to call out virgo "Open Gate of the maiden,Virgo!" there was a puff of smoke and Virgo appeared. "Punishment time?" Lucy sweat dropped "Do you always have to say that when I call you? But never mind that can you change this dress into something more pretty?" Lucy said and held out the dress "Yes hime" Virgo took the dress from Lucy and bowed before leaving. Lucy and went over to the couch and sat on it with plue. Lucy looked over to the clock 'Oh they should be here any minuet now' Lucy then heard the doors opened and all the hosts walked in, "Oh hello Lucy I didn't know you would still be here"Lucy looked over to Haruhi "Oh yeah, I just got back here from the office getting my uniform" Lucy picked up plue and walked over to them "Were is it? I don't see it" Haruhi asked

"Virgo has it in the spirit world making touches to it,Yuzuru said that I could" Haruhi nodded her head before walking over to help the others get walked over to Tamaki "Can I help with something?" Tamaki looked around "Uhh yeah can you go and help Honey?Mori isn't here yet" Lucy walked over to Honey who was eating some cake sat down by Honey "Hey, Lucy-chan do you want some cake?" Honey asked holding a plate of cake "Sure"Lucy said and grabbed the plate "you know I have a friend named erza she loves cake" Honey grabbed another cake "What is she like,is she a mage like you?" Honey asked shoving cake in his mouth "Honey take bites,and yes she is a mage like me she uses requip she was a lot of armor,she's also a S-class mage in Fairy Tail" Lucy responded "Ok sorry Lucy-chan" Honey said taking bites and got up and started to set up the sweet trays and putting new ones on it. Lucy stood and up and helped him"Okay,the guests are going to come in a few minuets, wipe your face off and be good while go and set up my table" Honey wiped his face "Ok Lucy-chan"

Lucy walked over to her table and started to set it up. After Lucy got done she sat down on the couch and waited for the Host Club to open when Loke appeared and he fell down onto the couch and let out and groaned. "Loke whats wrong?" he didn't answer Lucy waved her hand in front of his face,he didn't do or say took off his glasses to see if he fell asleep,and he was "...Loke...ugh why did you have to come here and sleep?" Lucy poked Loke's face,but he didn't wake up so lucy grabbed one of her keys she paused and thought 'Crap I cant close his gate he came in with his own power' Lucy put the key back before looking over the couch to every one were waiting for Kyoya to say it was time to start Lucy looked back down to Loke 'I wonder what happened at fairy tail to make him this tired" Lucy thought

"Ok every one its time for the Host Club to start" Kyoya said just then the doors opened and boys and girls came in and got in a line. For who they were going to request,A boy walked over to Lucy he looked nervous "Umm can I umm sit here?" Lucy smiled and nodded her head yes the boy sat down and fidgeted with his looked at the boy and smiled again and asked "What your name?" the boy looked up and stuttered out "Ka-Kazukiyo" ""Its nice to meet you Kazukiyo,are in in any clubs at the school?" They boy shook his head no "N-no I'm the class pr-president" then some other guys came and sat down on the couches or the couch arms or they stood up behind the couches.

They all looked at the orange haired guy who was now sleeping on Lucy's lap,Lucy noticed them starring at him. "Oh yeah I forgot you guys haven't met all my spirits yet, well this is my most powerful spirit, Leo the Lion he's the leader of the zodiac, but I call him Loke because of his past" Lucy poked Loke's face "Hey Loke..wake up...I'll pour water on you" Loke's eyes widened and sat up "Please don't,I don't like water"Lucy laughed getting a few guys to faint or get hearts in their eyes "Ok what did I do this time?!" she yelled "So anyways what happened at Fairy Tail Loke?" Lucy asked the spirit,Loke stiffened. "Well you see here... umm... I'll tell you later so you don't hurt anyone"Lucy looked at him confused "Is it really that bad?" she asked Loke "Yes,trust me"


	7. Chapter 7

**(EDITED)**

"Lucy waved her hand "Fine but tell me everything later,and you can go know if you want" Once Loke left Lucy turned back to the boys "Sorry about that just checking on things since the guild can be really rowdy, so anyways do you guys want some tea?"Lucy asked while holding a tea pot "Yes please" Lucy poured them some tea before grabbing a cookie and eating it. Lucy talked with the boys for about another 15 minuets before looking over to Honey who looked sad and the girls didn't know what to do. Lucy stood up "Im sorry ill be right back,I need to check on Honey" and walked over to Honey,Honey looked over to Lucy before running up and jumping on lucy she caught him in her arms and hugged him "What wrong Honey?" Honey hugged back and said "Mori isn't here yet and he's normally here by now" Lucy walked over to Honeys spot and sat him down on the couch but he didn't let go of Lucy's arm.

Lucy pat him on the head and sat down on the couch with him,Honey sat on Lucy's lap crying a little but Lucy wiped his tears while the girls at Honey table were all fangirling over it "Awwww" they said at the cuteness, Lucy gave Honey his usa-chan and grabbed a key off her belt "Open Gate of the Maiden!Virgo!" Virgo appeared "Punishment time princess?" Lucy heard some bodies drop to the floor and some nose bleeds from over at her table,but she ignored it. "No,anyways can you bring some candy from the spirit world? Honey is sad that Mori isn't here" Virgo bowed and left,Lucy turned back to Honey "The spirit world has the best candy" Virgo came back with a bag full of candy and gave him the bag "How far are you on my uniform Virgo?" Lucy asked Virgo "Iv gotten a some done since the spirit world time goes a lot slower then your world I should be done tomorrow" Virgo said "Ok thats fine you can go back know Virgo" Virgo left and Lucy turned back to Honey "Ok honey I'm going to go back to my table are you going to be ok?" Honey nodded while eating the candy,Lucy got up and walked back over to her table "Sorry Mori isn't here so honey was sad,but he's got candy from the spirit world now,so where were we?" Lucy asked

After about 10 minutes Mori walked in,Honey ran towards Mori with the candy Lucy gave him earlier and jumped into his arms "Mori!Where were you?! I was sad that you weren't here,but Lucy helped me and gave me candy from...umm I don't know were but a girl with pink hair gave it me,oh! and she was wearing a maid outfit,also she asked for punishment what does she mean by that?"Honey asked looking up to Mori,Mori didn't know how to explain it and looked around for say his look of help lucy jumped over the couch and ran over to them "Umm what she meant was that she wanted to umm play a game...yeah" Honey looked over to Lucy "Oh can I play with her?" Honey asked. Lucy's eyes widened and so did Mori's "NO!"they both yelled Honey looked confused "Why maybe she wants to play Kick the can" Lucy looked at him confused "What?Whats kick the can?Anyway back to what I was saying,no ok the game she wants to play...ummm...you need magic! yeah"

Honey got down from mori "Oh ok and you've never played kick the can Lucy-chan?"Honey asked Lucy shook her head and giggled a little "But I've played doge the Natsu and get dropped by Happy"Honey and Mori looked at her "Its a long story,Im going to go back to my table talk to you guys later"Lucy said and walked back to her table jumping over the fainted bodies on the floor . Lucy tripped on one of them but got caught by someone,Lucy looked up and saw it was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes once he noticed the position he caught her in he blushed a red darker then Erza's hair strong. Lucy stood up and said thanks him while he was blushing like mad "S-sorry about that" he said stuttering Lucy was confused but started to walk while jumping over bodies and looked over to him "For what?" the boy sweat dropped a little and and started to walk by her when he also fell over he rubbed the back of his neck "For um catching you like that…my hand for were it was at"Lucy thought for a second before she understood "Ohhh that its fine I just guess Im used to it happening"

The twins came over and both put a arm on Lucy's shoulder "He's is a perv!" they said together, Lucy face palmed "Ok number one you guys are a few minutes late and It was an accident" Lucy slid there arms off her shoulder before walking over to the boy and held her hand out he looked at it for a second before taking it,Lucy pulled him up with ease "I need to go,I have to talk to a teacher" he said rather quickly and ran out the door,Lucy looked around and saw everyone starring at her. "What?"she asked Tamaki was the first to say something "Umm nothing really just you know what happened and that there are boys bodies on the floor" Lucy starred at him "Oh"she started and looked at the floor were the boys bodies where "Ok,but I don't know what I did?Did I do something or what?I'll get Loke and Taurus to get them when the club ends"Lucy carefully walked over the bodies and back onto the couch "Sorry again,so anyways what grade are you guys in?Im starting classes tomorrow" After another 20 mins she had some guys in her classes and there were more bodies on the floor

**(A.N.: Ok I don't talk much at school so I don't know what normal people talk about)** "The Host Club is know ending" Kyoya said,all the guests got up except the ones who fainted. Lucy was poking some of them with the tip of her shoe to see if they were still alive,when Kyoya walked over to Lucy and starred at the boys bodies on the floor "If you could stop killing the guests?That would be a big help" Lucy raised her hands up in defense "Hey I don't know what I do they just fall when I do something,Its not like I want them to" and pulled out two keys "You might want to stand to the side Kyoya" He looked at her strangely before moving to the side. "Open Gate of the Lion,Leo!" Loke popped up and was about to say something when he noticed the bodies "Again? Can you try and hold back your beautifulness?Cause you keep killing them" Loke said "Hey I don't mean to do it,it just happens"Lucy was about to summon the other when she stopped "I think if I do this it will make it worse" Loke looked at the key for a second "Probably but bring him anyways,I don't want to do it by myself"

Lucy nodded her head "Open Gate of the Bull!Taurus!" Taurus appeared "Looking great Miss .Lu~cy" Taurus had hearts in his eye's,Lucy sighed "Yeah yeah, can you drag the boys on the floor outside into the hallway?" Taurus Looked over to the boys on the floor "What did you to them?" He asked before grabbing a few and throwing them over his shoulder "I don't know, I was talking to Honey and I walked over an they were just there" Lucy said and went to clean up her spot,Tamaki walked over to Lucy "Are all your spirits like this?" He asked,Lucy looked up "No not all of them,Just Loke,Virgo,and Taurus" Tamaki shook his head and went back to his table.


	8. Chapter 8

**(EDITED)**

~At the host club~

Lucy had gotten done cleaning her spot up "Hey loke!,Can you come here for a second!" she yelled to Loke who was on the other side of the room helping move some heavy things. He looked over before running over to Lucy "Yes my dear?" He asked while sitting down on the couch "Can you go to fairy tail and see if there is a job near her in Japan?I remember there a few last time I looked" Loke nodded before leaving.

~At Fairy Tail~

Loke stood in front of the doors to Fairy Tail. 'I have a bad feeling about this of what happened last time' he thought before opening the doors no-one saw him yet Loke slowly made his way to the Request board and was just about to grab a Job in Japan "Hey,that Loke is here!I can smell him!"Loke flinched and turned to everyone who was looking at him,Mira walked over to Loke in her satin soul form she grabbed Loke by the back of his shirt "What are you doing kitty?" Mira asked while smiling,Loke shivered "I-Im getting a job for L-Lucy"Loke shuddered "A-and could you let go of the suit?I-I just got it today since,My other ones got ruined" Mira dragged him over to a the rest of the guild came up to them "So Loke before you go I want you to answer some questions" Mira said still smiling,Loke gulped "Hey freed!" Mira yelled,Freed came up to Mira "Yes Mira?" he said holding back a laugh seeing the spirit on the chair with eyes begging for help "Can you put a small ruin around Loke so he cant go back to the spirit world?" she asked he shook his head a quickly made the ruin "You have 5 mins till the ruin starts to shut off" Freed said before walking back to his table with Laxus,Evergreen,and Bixlow. Mira turned back to Loke "Ok first did Lucy choose to go there?" "Y-yes" "Is Lucy being forced to be their?" "No" "Why is Lucy in a Host Club?" "Sh-she wanted to do something after school since her cousin Tamaki is the king in it" "Do they use magic there?" "No" "Has Lucy told anyone about her magic" "Y-yes" the ruin was starting to fade Mira held onto Loke "Your not going anywhere yet"She said with a very dark aura around shivered in fear

(A.N.: Im not going to detail what the guild does to Loke Just think of masters punishment but 10X worse,also I'm just going to do a time skip to the next day in the morning at Tamaki's house)

~At Tamaki's house morning time~

Lucy was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt tucked into a high waisted dark grey skirt with some black thigh highs and black heeled ankle boots, she left her hair still hasn't gotten her school uniform from Virgo yet since of the time difference,she grabbed her messenger bag with the Fairy Tail symbol on it and walked out of the room she would be living in. She was knocked on Tamaki's door who was right next to hers she heard a faint 'Coming' from door it opened a few seconds later. Lucy tried not to fall to the ground laughing,Tamaki looked like he had just rolled all over the floor,he only had one shoe on,his hair was a a big mess,and his tie,didn't even look like a tie it looked like a snake wrapped around his head and starred at her with a unamused face with a little smirk on his face. "Yeah,yeah laugh all you want,Just help me find my other shoe will you?" He asked,Lucy nodded her head getting the last laugh. She walked in and started to look around his room for his shoes, Tamaki fixed his hair and tie after searching for a few minuets they found his shoe in his dresser. They got ready to leave,Lucy ran to the stairs and slid down ignored the yelling Tamaki,once she got down the stairs she waited for Tamaki who was fast walking down the stairs once Tamaki got down the stairs he yelled out "Why did you do that,you could of hurt yourself?!" Lucy raised her hands on defense "I always do that going down stairs, your just no fun" She said before walking out the door to the Limo Lucy and Tamaki got into the car,Lucy opened he window between the driver and the watched as the driver started the car and drove she starred at the driver and how he worked on starred at her wondering why she was watching like it was the most amazing thing in the world "Do you guys not have cars in your world?" he asked. Lucy looked over to Tamaki "Yeah we do but they are powered by an SE-plug,which wraps around your wrist converting their magic power into fuel and the faster you go the more magic power it will consume,but I've never seen one that doesn't have a SE-plug in it what does it run off?"Lucy said Tamaki looked at her for a second "So your vehicles basically suck your magic out of you?" Tamaki asked,she nodded "That sound like that hurts!" The boy yelled,Lucy giggled. "It doesn't hurt that bad its just using your magic like you would if you were fighting" Lucy put her finger to her chin thinking 'Talking about fighting were is Loke at I asked him to get me a mission to do last night' They arrived to the school and got out of the car there were boys and girls that crowded around the looked over to Tamaki and he smiled "This happens every day" Lucy nodded her head before getting out of the car,Tamaki got out and followed her through the crowed to their Lucy got there she fell to the ground and laid there,The hosts looked at her Honey walked over to Lucy and poked her cheek "Are you okay Lucy-chan?" She nodded "Yeah I'm fine just tired of pushing through the crowd,and wondering where Loke is he should of been back by now" The bell rung and Lucy got up from the floor and looked at her schedule she had Math room 213,Haruhi walked up to Lucy "What class do you have?" Lucy showed him her schedule "We have the same Math,Language,Science,and FCS classes" Haruhi said the twins came over to them "Haruhi ready to go to math?"Kaoru asked Haruhi shook her head "Yeah,Lucy has Math with us to" the twins looked over to Lucy "Awesome!Then lets go"They both said in unison. Lucy nodded and followed them to the class,they sat in the middle of the room,the teacher walked in few seconds later and wrote his name on the board in the corner and sat at his desk to do attendance "Ok class we have a new student,could you come up here?"He asked,Lucy got up from her seat and walked to the front of the class and gave a small wave and a smile "Hello I'm Lucy Heartfillia"all the guys had hearts in their eyes,Hikaru and Kaoru ran to the front of the class and put their arms around her shoulder and said "She is in the host club so if and of you want to come see her she'll be their!"Lucy sweat dropped 'Great more guys its not like I have a ton already' she slid their arms off her,teacher walked up to them and said "You may go sit down now,by the way I'm " Lucy nodded before dragging the twins to their seats. Once she go them seated she pulled out her notebook and started to take down notes.

After 30 mins

' Im about to pull out my hair WHEN THE HELL IS THIS CLASS GOIN TO BE OVER?!' Lucy yelled in her mind.'So,so bored. So,so,so very bored'. Lucy was now drawing in her notebook,she stopped taking notes about five minutes ago,she looked around at the rest of the class and saw they were all asleep,drawing,or reading a book. Lucy looked over to Haruhi...she was still listening taking note's,Lucy sweat dropped as looked up to the bored and had no idea what was on there. 'Well this is what I get for not going to school' Lucy thought before going back to her drawing,She was drawing a sword with rose vines winding around it with roses on the vines. Lucy had gotten Readus **( A/N Is that his name I don't remember,or how to spell it?)** to give her art lessons to her,so she was getting better at drawing. There was a flash of light and everyone looked up,Lucy sighed and looked at the light while people were saying things like "Whats that?!" the light faded and there stood Loke,he had bandages on him and he was al bruised up Lucy gasped and giggled a little. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy for laughing at the injured man "Why do you always come back like this when you go to Fairy Tail?" she asked,Loke chuckled a little and held out a piece of paper. Lucy grabbed it and smiled "Good job only took you a day,what took you so long anyway?"Lucy asked the spirit "Well you see I tried to get a mission for you without being seen,but I failed and...Mira got me" He said shivering from the memory,Lucy's eyes widened and she shivered too. She put the mission paper in her pocket "Ok Loke I learned something new can I test it on you?" she asked with puppy dog eyes,Loke sighed "Fine as long as it doesn't hurt me to badly"Lucy clapped her hands,the class sweat dropped they were still freaking out about how the man showed up out of know where,She grabbed Loke's hand and he started to glow. His wounds were healing "P-princess what are you doing?" Lucy smirked "Like I said I learned a knew spell,It lets me heal my spirits with just a small amount of magic energy" Loke smiled at her "Your learning so much" Lucy finished healing him and patted his stood up pulling Lucy along with him,Lucy looked around at the class "Ahh sorry about that, I didn't really plan on this happening"Lucy said while scratching the back of her turned to Loke "Umm you can go know if you want" Loke nodded but didn't leave "I think ill help you explain to them what is going on"Lucy sat back into her seat "Ok question away" and waved her hand a little. Everyone in the class blurted put there questions at once. Lucy waved her hands in front of her face "One at a time!" Lucy yelled everyone quieted down and raised there hands.

~With Team Natsu~

"NATSU!GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Erza yelled at natsu who was running towards a street full of food carts. "Why do we follow these people Wendy?" Carla asked while shaking her head. Erza came back pulling Natsu by the back of his shirt,people were looking at them but they didn't notice. "Remember Natsu were here to spy on Lucy and to get her if she's in trouble,But we need you to smell out Lucy since Wendy cant smell anything over other people scents".Wendy looked down "Sorry I'm no use of finding Lucy" Gray patted Wendy's head "Its fine theres a lot of people here so your probably getting confused" "We should get a hotel to stay in since we have no idea were Lucy is at anymore" Erza said Gray,Wendy,Carla,Happy,and Cana agreed,while Natsu was sniffing the air and eating chicken wings... 'Wait what?' Erza thought. She looked to Natsu "Where in the world to you get those?!" Natsu looked over to Erza "I don't know Someone gave them to me,they said they were too spicy for them" He said before stuffing them all in his mouth. Erza sighed before walking to find a hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

**(EDITED)**

~Back to Ouran High school~

**( I skip to last few questions because I'm lazy) **"Ok you" Lucy pointed to a boy. "Umm is he your...umm...boyfriend?" the boy asked nervously, Lucy laughed "He wishes he was" she said while pointing to Loke,who was smirking. Loke put his arm over her shoulder "We can make that true" Some of the girls had hearts in their eyes,Lucy faked laughed and said "Ha ha,In your dreams play boy" and shoved him, he winced a little from the bruises Lucy touched but tried to hide it with another smirk, but she had noticed "Loke you should go back now and heal up in the spirit world ill answer the rest of their questions" Loke hesitated before nodding and gave Lucy the mission paper before leaving.

Lucy than looked back to the class "Any other questions?'' Another boy raised his hand "How many keys do you have since you said there rare to get?" Lucy took her keys out of her pouch and raised them up "I have 15,10 are gold and 5 are silver" a girl then raised her hand "Why do you have that whip?" she said and pointed to Lucy's took the whip off her belt "Well I cant use any other magic then celestial spirit magic,and I don't use my spirits as shields as a lot of other celestial mages do,so I got this whip from Virgo so I could help my spirits defeat the enemy" Lucy said and flicked the whip a little so it turned on so they could see before she put it back on her hip and looked back to everyone this time the teacher raised his hand "So you were on an island for 7 years?But doesn't that make you in your twenties?" Lucy thought for a second "Well yes,but since I didn't age one day on the island I'm still technically 17"

The bell rang and now it was time for lunch. Lucy stood up and walked out of the class to find her locker '298,298,298,298,ah ha! there you are locker!' Lucy said in her head she put the combination in and opened the locker "KYA!'' everyone stopped and looked at starred at her locker "What are you doing in my locker Virgo?!" Lucy pulled out Virgo and sighed,everyone that stopped went on walking again since most of them knew about Lucy's spirits. Virgo pulled out a bag and gave it to Lucy "I have made you a lunch,punishment?" Lucy grabbed the bag and looked in it "Ok thanks Virgo your the best! And no punishment you can go back now" Virgo bowed and left,Lucy put her things in her locker before going outside to lunch.

Once Lucy got there she walked over to the picnic table were the rest of the hosts were sitting at and took a seat next to were under a big blossom tree with a small stream next to it. Lucy put her head on the table and sighed,Honey noticed Lucy and poked her head "Are you okay Lucy-chan?" Honey asked with a mouth full of food. The girl mumbled and sat up "I think my spirits are trying to give me a heart attack" Lucy opened the bag Virgo gave her a sandwich,strawberries,a brownie,and strawberry milkshake Lucy took off her keys off her belt and sat them on the table and said 'You guys can come out now if you want since its Lunch' in her mind while putting her hand over them.

The hosts looked at her and were going to say something when there was a bright light the light faded and there stood Loke,Virgo,Aries,Taurus,Capricorn,Gemini,and Plue they all had food of their own and they were sitting on the ground eating. Lucy turned to her spirits and said "You guys might not want to stay out here for long were going on the mission tomorrow,and Virgo?Could you not hide in my locker when you have a lunch for me please?"Virgo stood up and bowed "Sorry hime,punishment time?'' Lucy shook her head no and turned back to her lunch.

Once everyone got done eating Lucy's spirits where now talking,or just watched Loke and Taurus fighting over Lucy,it started out with Taurus complementing Lucy's body and then him asking Lucy out but before Lucy could answer Loke came up and said that she was going to go out with him. And so it led to them fighting,Lucy sighed and watched plue dance around. Lucy noticed that Capricorn wasn't doing anything so she walked up to him and asked "Hey Capricorn, can we practice some of my magic?We haven't done it in a while so I think I'm a little rusty" the spirit nodded his head and they walked over to the the tree. Lucy sat on the ground and closed her eyes while capricorn pointed some things out to her. After a few minuets there was a slight breeze around Lucy,there were pieces of the flower petals that had fell of the tree that were floating around her now. Every one had noticed and stopped to watch Lucy,some people that were around who were eating saw too and walked over to watch her. A small glowing ball formed in front of Lucy,it had started out the size of a golf ball but grew to the size basket ball over some time.

Lucy's spirits watched the blond in awe "When did learn to do that?" Aries asked,Lucy slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Lucy's spirits jaws dropped "T-thats impossible how can she do that she shouldn't be able to look or she would loose concentration?!" this time it was Loke who asked Lucy stayed like that for a 5 minuets before she started to sweat. Capricorn said she could stop, the magic ball disappeared and Lucy fell back and was breathing heavy. Plue wobbled/skipped over to Lucy with her strawberry milkshake, Lucy giggled a little and thanked plue before sitting up and drinking it all. She looked and and finally noticed about two third of the school was around them staring at her like a deer in heads light. She blushed a little under all the stairs before giggling a little at them all and it slowly turned into laugher,Lucy fell back on the ground and held her sides every one got out of there phase and were now looking at the blonde laughing on the ground.

The bell rung and every one left,Lucy told her spirits they could leaveAries,and Capricorn left but Loke,Taurus,Gemini,Virgo and Plue stayed they said they all wanted to see the school. Lucy tried to make them leave but they wouldn't, Lucy sighed in defeat and walked to her locker everyone was starring at Lucy and her spirits. Lucy shut her locker and turned to her spirits "Okay I cant show you guys around right now I have class, then I have the Host Club so ill show you after Im done with every thing, so till then go to the sprit world,ill call you all out when I'm done" Lucy started to walk to class but noticed that they were all there "You guys can go now" Lucy said again they looked at her "We know but we'll stay though" Gemini said Lucy groaned annoyingly before walking to her class with her spirits right behind her.

Lucy got to her class and walked in every one starred at her, she sat down and got out her drawing pad and started drawing a field of flowers. Gemini sat on top of Lucy's shoulders,plue sat on Lucy's lap,Virgo was going through Lucy's science book,Taurus was completing Lucy many times, and Loke, to know surprise was already flirting with girls. The bell rung again and the teacher walked in he had a book in his face and started to take attendance without looking up. When he was done he started writing Science things on the board,after about 5 minuets he still hadn't looked behind to the students. When he heard some giggling he finally looked behind him and saw himself. He dropped the marker and stared at him self but little did he know it was gemini.

The teacher raised his hand and so did Gemini,this went on for a few seconds before Gemini turned into there normal two blue alien looking figures and flew over to Lucy. The whole class was now laughing, Lucy patted Gemini's heads who were now on her shoulders, the teacher looked around the class and saw Lucy's spirits he then fell into his chair and stared at them. Lucy laughed and got up off of her chair and walked up to the teacher "Sorry about that my spirits kinda have a mind of their own" The teacher starred at Lucy and her spirits "H-h-how?" he shuddered. Lucy raised an eyebrow "What do you mean how?'' the teacher got up and walked over to Lucy's spirits and touched Gemi then mini to make sure they were both real.

"These things how are they real?" the teacher said. "The-" "Hey were aren't things!" Lucy looked over to Loke and glared at him. He shivered a little "Sorry princess" every one looked at Lucy "Princess?!" they all yelled, Lucy sweat dropped "Im not a real princess, Loke just calls me that, and my spirits aren't things there human beings" Lucy said , the teacher went by touching them to see if they were real in till he got to Loke "You don't look like a spirit" the teacher said to loke while going to touch his hair. But loke grabbed his arm and put it down, "Don't touch me,only princess can, and I am a spirit Im leo the lion" Loke said proudly. The teacher walked up to Lucy "I have a question" he asked Lucy nodded telling him he can ask "Ok, can I maybe run experiments on them?" Lucy sighed "No, my spirits are not animals you cant run experiments on them, but you may ask them questions why I'm at the host club bu-" Lucy got interrupted by the bell going off.

Lucy grabbed her things and left her sprits with the teacher and told them they could leave when ever they wanted to. Lucy went to her locker and put her bag and books in it and walked to music room 3. Once Lucy got there she opened the door to see a Egypt themed room they were all wearing Egypt cloths in many colors. Lucy walked over to her table and started to set it up. She got half way done when she was getting dragged to the middle of the room by Tamaki. Tamaki stopped and pulled Lucy up so she could stand,she looked around and saw that every one was now in their outfit and were in a circle. Lucy saw Hikaru and Kaoru holding a light blue belly dancer out fit, Lucy looked at them and asked "You don't expect me to wear that do you?" they all nodded and pushed they outfit at Lucy, Haruhi pulled Lucy to the dressing room to help her. Lucy finally got the outfit on after about 6 minuets and walked out of the dressing room so the host could see.

The out fit showed her stomach,the skirt had slits up both sides of her legs with a hip scarf. She had arm cuffs and ankle cuffs with lots of metal circles the top had lots of the metal circles and it had string with mental beads handing down to her belly button. She turned a little so the could see they didn't say anything "Is something wrong?" Lucy asked them,Tamaki walked forward "Something is missing" He snapped "Ah ha! Hikaru Kaoru" Tamaki said. The twin stepped forward "Yes boss!" the both said together and dragged Lucy back to the dressing room and started doing her hair. Lucy sighed "You guys know I have a spirit to do my hair?" Lucy told them they both nodded and kept doing Lucy's hair "Yes we know but your hair is so long and soft" Hikaru said while putting hair spray in her hair "Well like I said Cancer does my hair a lot and he puts things from the spirit world in it" Lucy said.

The twins stepped back and looked at her hair and nodded before pulling her out of the chair and pushing her out the dressing room. And once again every one looked at her, Lucy's hair was just curled and pushed to the side. Tamaki nodded and looked at the others for there respond and every one else nodded "Good job twins, now time to open up since every thing is set up, and Lucy we set your table up since it would take a while to get you ready" Lucy nodded and went over to her table and so did the other hosts and waited for Kyoya to open the doors.

After every one went to their favorite host they would start to talk, Lucy talked to her guest about her life and would talk to them about school. All the guys that were at Lucys table either had a nose bleed when they saw Lucy's outfit or they would have hearts in there eyes. One of the boys asked Lucy to do a dance in her outfit... and she did. Lucy stood up and started to dance Lucy finished after a few minuets before sitting down out of breath and talking with them looked to the clock and saw it was almost 5 p.m. and that she needed to leave to catch the train to Goyang (A.N. This is a town I made up cx Its has a few people that know about magic and guilds) "Sorry boys I have to leave early I have a mission to go on" Lucy told them and stood up.

They all said awww,and be careful, Lucy walked over to Kyoya "Hey Kyoya, I gotta go I have a mission to do and the train leaves here soon" Kyoya looked over to Lucy, an looked at his note book and flipped through a few pages and read "Fine...But monday I expect you to get more customers, the only reason Im letting you go is because you have had more guest than Tamaki gets in a week" Kyoya to the blondie but never looked up. Lucy gave him a quick hug and said thanks Once Lucy let go she saw Kyoya blushing, Lucy was about to ask why but figured out why. Since Lucy was wearing a belly dancer outfit that meant you could see her breasts and she just hugged Kyoya so that meant her breasts just touched him. And Kyoya wasn't wearing a shirt for his outfit, Lucy blushed a little "Sorry... well ima go and umm change" Lucy said and went to the dressing room to change "Open Gate of the Maid! Virgo!" Virgo showed up and gave Lucy some clothes "Hey Virgo is there some others still in the class room?" Lucy asked Virgo "Yes hime" Virgo told her before leaving.

Lucy put on a black tank to with the word 'Dangerous' with white faded shorts, and red and black plaid button up tied around her waist with some black converse, she left her hair the way it was. Lucy walked over to Tamaki's table and tapped his shoulder to get his attention "Tamaki I'm going on a mission its going to take a couple days since since I'm supposed to find some bandits with Magic"Lucy said, Tamaki Frowned "Fine but don't get hurt and come back in perfect shape on Sunday got it?" Tamaki said with a serious face "You sound like my team when I go on solo missions" Lucy said and walked to the door but got stopped by getting tackled to the floor.

She looked at who attacked her and smiled "Were are you going Lucy-chan?" Honey asked with sad eyes, Lucy patted his head and sat up "Im going on a mission that I got from Fairy Tail, I gotta go and beat up some bad guys who stole things from people"Lucy said Honey looked like he was about to cry "B-but I can help you, I'm strong!" Honey said, Lucy gave Honey a hug and pulled away and looked at him in the eyes "You cant help with this one Honey, these bad guys use magic"Lucy told him. Honey nodded and got off Lucy's lap, Lucy stood up and patted his head one more time, Mori walked over and put Honey on his shoulders Before looking at Lucy "Don't get hurt" Mori said Lucy nodded and went to go to the doors once more but got stopped by a hug Lucy sighed and looked to see who it was and saw Haruhi.

Lucy turned around to give her a hug to "Be safe okay Lucy?When you come back we need to go shopping together okay?" Haruhi said with a smile, Lucy giggled a little and nodded "I will, and we should ill make sure to come back as soon as I can" Haruhi let go and smiled, Lucy smiled back and went to the door "Any one else gonna say something before I leave because heres your last chance so I don't get stopped again" and to her surprise the twins came up and gave her a hug. Lucy smiled and hugged them back "Don't get hurt,lost,don't talk to strangers" Kaoru said "And don't go off and do something thats not on your mission and when you finish your mission come back right away ok?" Hikaru finished and held out a box to Lucy. Lucy looked at the box before taking it, and grabbing what was inside "What is it?" Lucy said and looked at it more carefully "Its a cell phone so you call one of us if you need something" Kaoru said Lucy looked at it one more time before putting it in her pocket

"So its like a communication lacrima" Lucy said holding out hers "I think so if you can call people" Hikaru said, Lucy nodded "Okay thanks guys, but how do I know your numbers?" Lucy asked them "I already put them in their" Kaoru said Lucy nodded and put her communication lacrima in her pocket with the cell phone and grabbed the door handle "Are you guys done now I kinda have a train to catch? You guys keep acting like I'm not going to come back form my mission like how fairy tail does, I'm not that weak I can handle my self" Lucy said and glanced towards the clock on the wall before saying bye and giving one last smile before running to the train station.


	10. Chapter 10

**(EDITED)**

~With Lucy~

Lucy boarded the train and found an empty room. Lucy sat in her seat and watched the landscape go by, and slowly let sleep fall over her.

~With team Natsu from on the train~

They were all watching Lucy as she boarded the train "Do we really have to go on the train? cant we just you now walk?" Natsu asked looking at the train. Erza sighed before knocking him out and getting the train tickets before boarding on the train but being careful so that Lucy wouldn't notice them and getting a room three rooms down from Lucy so that if she left they would be able to tell. Erza sat Natsu down before sitting down herself,Wendy and Gray sat across from her and Natsu, While happy and Carla sat on the window. After a while they all got bored, Gray started making random small figures out of his ice, Erza was polishing some over her swords, Wendy was reading about healing magic. Carla was watching out the window while happy was eating fish **(A/N…No surprise there...)** Gray stopped making figures and looked over to Erza "Do we even know where we are going?" he asked,Erza looked up and calmly said "I have no idea" before going back to polishing her sword. Gray sweat dropped "You sound like you don't really care" "Not really we just have to wait for Lucy to get off and we get off too that's all" Gray face palmed "And how do we do that without being caught by Lucy?" Erza looked up again "Well its obvious we just use Natsu use is hearing and smelling to make sure we no where she is" And pointed to Natsu. Now Wendy sweat dropped "Erza-san that would work but you knocked Natsu-san out" Wendy said putting her book down Erza looked over to Natsu to see him still knocked out "Oh, well, You can smell Lucy right Wendy?" Erza asked the her. Wendy sniffed the hair before nodding "Yeah she's asleep though" Erza nodded as saying ok before going back to polishing her sword. Soon everyone went back to what they were doing, After a while the train stopped and they fallowed Lucy off while still carrying a recovering Natsu who had woken up on they train but then instantly got motion stick.

~With Lucy~

Lucy looked up at the house; more like mansion before knocking on the door. After a few seconds a butler opened the door "Hello how my I help you?" He asked politely "I'm from fairy tail I have the quest the man that lives here put up" She said while showing her guild mark on her hand while also holding up the paper. The butler nodded his head once before opening the door so she could come in, Lucy walked in and followed the butler who took her to a room with some couches in it. Lucy sat on the couch and waited for the man to come, after a few minuets he came in and sat down across from Lucy. The man was around 30 he had brown-blonde hair and he was wearing a tux with a aqua tie "Hi my name is Lucy, I have accepted your request for the bandits" Lucy said with a smile the man smiled back "Hello miss Lucy im Wolfram von Bielefeld** (A/N Hehe anyone no the show?)**, there have been a group of bandits around here and we have figured out that some of them use magic so that is why I have contacted some magic guilds, there might be another group with you since there are so many so be beware that there might be some others but you will still get the price the mission says" Wolfram says. Lucy nodded as Wolfram pointed out some of the places the bandits have been seen at. Lucy than stood up and waved goodbye and left to find the bandits.


	11. Chapter 11

**(EDITED)**

Lucy walked through the streets trying to act like a normal person so that any of the bandits would come and try and take her stuff. After about twenty minutes of walking around the streets she decided to go in alleyway since they might be trying to hid in there and jump. Lucy walked into the alleyway and could feel there magic power but couldn't figure out how many there were. She then heard a deep voice say "Give us your money and all your valuables on you and you wont be hurt" she turned around and saw a group of 4 mages

"And what if I don't?" Lucy said and crossed her arms the four looked shocked for a second before the first one said "Then we will have to force you" and then a desert eagle showed up in his hands and he pointed it towards Lucy. **(A.N. Sorry i don't know guns that much)** the others had water,earth,and requip magic Lucy pulled out a key and laughed a little "You don't know who your messing with" they looked at her like she was crazy "Open gate of the bull Taurus!" the four mages eyes widened when they saw a giant bull with an axe pop up out of know where.

One of the mages figured out what was going on "She's a celestial mage guys!" they all looked very surprised and right when they were going to get attack one of them was hit by the back of an axe and slammed into a wall. The three others took a fighting stance and attacked, two went after Lucy, and the other one went after Taurus. Taurus Deflected the mans earth magic with his axe before pushing him back and attacking back, Lucy didn't do anything for a second so she could think before she pulled another key out. "Open gate of the scorpion,Scorpio!" Gold glitter showed up and once it disappeared showed scorpio, he attacked the two men with sandbuster before Lucy could tell him anything. Lucy sent him a thank you smile and he gave a thumbs up back before going back to fighting the two mages.

Lucy got out her whip and went to help Scorpio fight, Lucy took the guy with the equip magic while Scorpio took the guy with Gun magic. While Taurus kept fighting the man with the earth magic, Lucy flicked her wrist a little and her Fleuve d'étoiles activated, Lucy flung her whip towards the man and wrapped it around his leg and pulled hard which caused him to trip. He got right back up and ran towards Lucy with his sword lighting up in green light, Lucy dodged his attack right at the last moment since he was a close range attacker and Lucy was about to Lucy kick him in his stomach but only to have her foot caught by his hand and get thrown to the side and hit the brick wall. Lucy lost her breath for a second and felt pain in her left shoulder but ignored it and got back up and and started to fight again by attacking him with her whip and Lucy dodging his sword attacks.

She was just about to attack him again when she heard a yell of pain come from Taurus. She looked over to her Spirit and only to stare in shock,anger, and sadness, Taurus had a giant hole in his right shoulder. There was golden light coming from were the wound was "Im sorry" was the last thing he said before disappearing into the spirit world. Lucy's eyes started to sting from tears,she knows that they don't die but she does know that they still can feel things just like normal people. Lucy was really angry now, she ran towards the earth mage and used her whip to attack him but he saw Lucy coming and dodged her attack and ran towards her fast.

Lucy didn't have anytime to react to him and before she did she felt pain on her stomach and she fell to the ground. Lucy slowly looked to her stomach and saw lots of blood, She grunted in pain and looked up to see that Scorpio wasn't in very good shape either he had taken down the guy was fighting and was now fighting the earth mage. Lucy was having a very hard time trying to stay awake, her magic was really low down and her vision was getting darker. Scorpio was just about to attack when he disappeared to the spirit world

"Must of run out of magic energy, heh, guess I'm not as strong as I thought, well I guess I'm going to die here I had a great life at fairy tail I hope they don't blame themselves for this, especially Natsu..he always blames himself when I get hurt on missions, I never got to tell him th-" Lucy didn't have the time to finish what she was about to say when she felt a stab in her Left shoulder it hurt twice as much since she already hurt it badly once. Lucy didn't have the energy to scream or cry or to do anything she just groaned on the ground in pain, her vison was much darker now she just wanted to sleep but she knew that if she did she might never wake back up. Lucy tried to stand but up she got to her legs which her wobbling but fell back down, she waited for the hard impact of the cold hard ground but it never came, Lucy opened her eyes to see. A bright light and a figure.


	12. Chapter 12

**(EDITED)**

Lucy opened her eyes and saw blonde hair like hers she took a second to try and figure out who it was but her vision was blurry. She looked around and saw another figure but this one was dark,Lucy thought for a a second in till she heard a voice say "You okay blondie?" Lucy then knew who it was it was the twin dragon slayers Sting and Rouge "Yeah just a few scratches and bruises ill be fine" Lucy said she didn't want to worry another them, they probably were heading towards a mission of there own somewhere. Sting looked at her like she was crazy and was about to say something but he was about to be hit by a sword but rogue got to him before it hit sting. Sting nodded as a thank you and Rogue nodded back, Lucys vision was starting to get dark again the last thing she saw and heard was sting trying to get her to stay awake with rogue finishing off the bandits. Who were already tired out from there fight with Lucy and her spirits and they were beat easily by Rogue. Lucy finally blacked out.

~Stings Pov~

SHIT SHE BLACKED OUT WHAT DO I DO WITH HER NOW?! maybe Rogue will know, I looked up to see Rogue standing by me looking down on me with his expressionless face he always has. I stood up with Blondie still in my arms and looked at the guys on the ground in a pile they looked pretty tough. Im surprised she even got one down even Rogue had a little trouble with them. But she got two of them and tired out the other two. I always thought she was weak but I guessed wrong "Sting" I looked over to rogue he looked a little surprised I think he looked at the sword and then back to me "This sword has poison on it" he said.

I looked down at Blondie and pulled her sleeve down so i could see her shoulder. Her skin was slowly turning a dark purple were she was stabbed at I looked at rogue and he looked like he didn't have any clue on what to do. I looked back down to Blondie and noticed she was also hurt at her stomach, I lifted her shirt up a little but stopped when i could see the wound fully i didn't want it to seem like i was violating her while she was out. Her stomach was the same as her shoulder it had this purple stuff around it and it was growing but a lot faster then her shoulder was. I was now panicking she might die and here I was panicking,Rogue hit my shoulder so that I would stop I was about to yell at him for hitting me but there was a bright flash. I looked over and I saw a girl with pink hair in a maid suit with handcuffs on she had a face like Rogues. Blank. She looked at Blondie in my arms and her eyes went wide she looked at us and then only thing you could see was sadness on her face.

She disappeared for a second and then repaired with a first aid kit and pulled out a needle with something in it she walked up to me and said "Im princesses spirit Virgo I felt something wrong with her so I came to help, I didn't know that she was this bad or I would of come more prepared" Virgo took Blondies arm and gave her the shot. Then she got out some bandaging and this golden looking cream stuff and put it on her arm and stomach and wrapped them up with the bandaging. Virgo put her stuff back into her bag "Do you know if she has a hotel we can take her back to?" Rogue asked her, she nodded her head no. Great what do we do with her we cant just leave her here she could of at least gotten a hotel room before she started on the mission. "We can let her stay at our hotel in till she wakes up and ask where she's staying at" I said.

Rogue looked at me and nodded as saying he agreed to it, Virgo looked surprised a little "Okay well thank you" she said and bowed "I will show up later to check on princess" and then left. I looked over to rogue and handed him Blondie "Take her back to the hotel,ill take them to the police then go to Wolfram and get our money" I said, Rogue nodded and carefully took Blondie out of my arms and left. I started to gather the men up before dragging them to the police station.

~Time skip no ones pov~

Lucy opened her eyes and saw she wasn't in the ally anymore she was in a hotel room. She sat up and felt pain in her stomach and hissed a little from the pain. She heard a door open and looked over the couch a little and saw Rogue. She laid her head back down on the pillow and sighed "How are you doing Lucy-san?" she heard Rouge ask, Lucy tried to sit up again but felt pain again. Right when she was going to lay back down she felt a hand on her back and felt him helping her sit up after a few seconds Lucy was finally sitting up. Rogue left for a minute and came back with a glass of water and handed it to Lucy "Thanks and I could be better" she said and drank the water, she handed the cup back to him and leaned back onto the couch. Lucy laid her head back and closed her eyes and thought about how she was going to get back to Ouran. After a while of thinking she heard the door open and someone walk in, she opened her eyes and looked at who came in and saw sting.

"I got your money from the mission blondie" was the first thing he said and handed her the bag of money. Lucy nodded her head as saying thanks and put it next to her on the bed "Thanks for saving my ass back there If it weren't for you guys I would probably be dead" Lucy said "Well we were supposed to help you on the mission, we were the other people who were going along with you but you kinda did it on your own and we just helped a little" Sting said "Virgo was the one that saved your life,sting here was freaking out the entire time" Rogue said,Sting pouted and said "Well sorry I really haven't had anyone just you know dying in my arms" Lucy laughed a little at the two "Well anyway thanks, I should probably tell my spirits I'm okay" Sting and Rogue looked at her like she was crazy "Oi Blondie you do know you almost died today?" sting said. Lucy nodded her head at him and the twin dragon slayers both sweat dropped "Im not going to summon them im just going to talk to Loke and tell him and then he can tell everyone else" Lucy closed her eyes and put her hand over her key pouch.

There was a bright light and then a figure showed up Lucy smiled at the figure and waited for the light to go down. And standing there was Loke and looked like a mess and he wasn't wearing his glasses. He quickly hugged Lucy and cried a little bit, Lucy hugged him back "Its okay, im fine see, you don't need to cry" Lucy said and began to rub circles on his back to try and get him to feel better. After a few minutes of Loke crying on Lucy he stopped, Lucy smiled at him a little "I just got a little wound it will heal soon" Loke nodded "Yes I know, but its not a little wound Lucy you almost died" He said. Lucy sighed "Yes I know thats why im going to go back to Ouran and just take it easy there" Lucy said, Loke looked at her as if saying you better before standing up and looking to Sting and Rogue "Is it okay if Lucy stays here for tonight while I finish healing in the spirit world so I can take her to Ouran?" Loke asked them.

The twin dragon slayers looked at each other before nodding yes. Loke thanked them and left, Lucy slowly laid back down and sighed "Why do I get hurt badly when I go on solo missions" she said to herself. Sting was about to say something when the door opened again "Where here Sting-kun and Rogue" Said a voice "Welcome back Lector,Frosch" Rouge said. The exceeds flew over to the couch to see who was on it and saw the blondie all bruised and bandaged up "What is Fairy-san doing here?" Frosch asked while landing on the back of the couch with Lector.

"I was on a mission and I got hurt badly and Sting and Rogue found me before I almost died and saved me, Im here just intill the morning" Lucy explained to them and turned her head to Sting and Rogue "Im going to take a shower so don't come to the bathroom" Lucy said to them and slowly got up off the couch with the help of Rogue. "Shouldn't you have one of your spirits help you or something?" he asked, Lucy shook her head no "No im giving them all a break for a while the mission took a good toll on them" Lucy said "Frosch can help you Fairy-san" Frosch said while landing on Lucys head. Lucy looked confused and so did everyone else "Frosch are you a girl or boy?" Rogue asked "Frosch is Frosch" Frosch said back "Okay then are you a girl Frosch or a boy Frosch?" Rogue asked again "Frosch is a girl Frosch" Frosch responded. Lucy looked over to him "You didn't even know your own exceeds gender?" she asked "Well I really haven't had to know till now" he said and raised his hands in defense. Lucy sweat dropped "Okay then anyways lets go Frosch" she said and slowly walked to the bathroom she started the water, got undressed, and got into the tub with the help or frosch who was flying to help Lucy get lowered into the tub.

After Lucy got in the tub she thanked Frosch and started to wash her body and hair with the help of Frosch. Lucy was almost done when there was a bright flash and virgo was standing there with cloths and her arm. "Im here to help you get dressed and get bandaged back up Hime" she said and bowed. Lucy smiled "Thanks but shouldn't you be healing still?" "Im just about but I just wanted to help you since you got hurt more then me and it doesn't take me as long as you to heal" Virgo said while helping Lucy out of the tub and dry her off and Frosch helped too. And started to put on ointment and bandage the wounds "I brung you some ointment from the spirit world so you wounds would heal better Hime" "Thanks Virgo your the best" Lucy said.

Once they were done they helped Lucy put on a pair of fabric shorts and a loose fitted T-shirt. Once Lucy was dressed Virgo bowed before leaving back to the spirit world. Frosch helped Lucy back to the couch and slowly sat her down "Thanks Frosch you helped me a lot" she said to the exceed "Your welcome Lucy-san" Frosch said back and smiled then landed on Lucy's lap. She patted Frosch's head and slowly let sleep come to her.

~Stings P.O.V.~

Me and Rogue were walking back to the hotel room with some pizza because me and Rogue couldn't cook. And blondie was in no shape to be even standing let alone cooking. We walked into the hotel and noticed that it was very quiet. "Is Lucy still in the bath?" Rogue asked I didn't hear any water moving so she wasn't in the bath. I shook my head no, I took my shoes off and walked into were the beds and couch was and what do I see Blondie sitting up asleep with Frosch asleep on her lap. I waved my hand at Rogue for him to come over once he got over here he smirked a little 'Thats adorable I mean dont get me wrong I don't like Blondie that way but she looked like a little kid that ran out of energy and crashed down' I said in my head. I sighed and carefully laid her down trying not to wake her up and threw a blanket over her. Rogue picked up Frosch and carried her over to his bed and laid her down before going to the bathroom to change into different cloths. After he came back I did the same before heading off to bed also.


	13. Chapter 13

~EDITED~

Lucy woke up and looked at the clock 7:14 a.m. she sighed before slowly sitting up. She hissed as she felt pain in from her stomach and shoulder. After moving slowly and more carefully she stood up and walked to the bathroom to change and re-do her bandaging. She walked back to the couch and sat down,grabbed her keys to call out Virgo. Virgo showed up and bowed "Hello Hime, how are you doing?" Lucy smiled "I'm doing great that stuff you put on my wounds is making them heal really fast I'm still a little sore though, but anyways the reason I asked you to come out, can you bring some breakfast for all of us I want to repay them a little for helping me out" Virgo nodded before disappearing back into the spirit world. The blonde sighed and looked over the couch to see the dragon slayers were still asleep.

She looked around again and saw the exceeds sleeping in the window on top of some pillows. There was a poof of light signaling Virgo had came back with their food. The celestial spirit walked over to the table and set everything up before the others woke. "I SMELL FOOD!" A voice yelled before a blurred figure ran over to the table. Rouge groaned before sitting up "Sting could you not yell every time you smell food?" he rubbed his head while sitting up before going to the bathroom to change clothing. While the blonde male was stuffing waffles in his mouth. Rouge came back a few minutes later with his normal black outfit on and sat down next to Sting. "You didn't have to do this Lucy" he told her before neatly eating unlike someone *cough* Sting *cough*. Lucy smiled "No it's okay I didn't mind and Virgo loves cooking" The male nodded knowing he wasn't going to win the argument and went back to eating.

Virgo pulled something out of her pocket and gave it to her the blondie. "Its medicine for pain and it will help with your wounds to heal faster" "Thanks Virgo you've been a big help" Lucy said and hugged her spirit "Punishment time hime?" Virgo asked with a shine in her eyes. Lucy sweat dropped "No Virgo" the spirit bowed once again before leaving back to the spirit world. The blonde girl sighed before going to eat her own food, she looked over to Rouge who was staring at her with a confusing look as to what just happened. She gave him a 'don't ask' look back to him, he nodded and finished up his food. Sting was finishing eating his 5th plate of food before he flopped back in the chair. "Ahh that was good food" he said while patting his stomach, Lucy giggled at him a little while Rouge sighed and nodded his head. He walked over to the exceeds and shook them lightly to wake them up so that they could eat. Lector and Frosch flew over to us and sat down before eating their fish. Lucy grabbed her cup of orange juice and took the medicine Virgo gave her before she took all their plates and put them in a pile on the counter.

Lucy walked over to the couch,grabbed her keys and whip from the side table and hooked them onto her belt. She walked to the door but before she could reach the handle Sting walked in front of her "Where you going Blondie?" he asked her "I'm leaving" she said like there was nothing wrong with it. The male looked at her for a second "Alone?" he asked "Yeah I'm going back to Ouran I was supposed to be back yesterday, I'm pretty sure they are worried about me and are freaking out" she said and tried to get around Sting again but he stepped in her way again "In your condition? I don't think so,we will take you back there to make sure you get there safely without injuring yourself even more" He said before picking Lucy up carefully and carrying her over to the couch ignoring her complaints.

~Time skip~

Lucy,Sting,Rouge,Lector,and Frosch all got on the train back to Bunkyo, Tokyo. They were ignoring the girls complaints about how she would be fine and how they have done so much for her already. They didn't notice the group of people who got on the train and sat a few seats behind from them wearing terrible disguises. The train started to move and the two dragon slayers faces turned green,Sting fell onto Lucy's lap that had the exceeds on it. Lector and Frosch crawled out from under Stings head as Lector yelled at the male "Hey we were here first!" but climbed onto Lucy's shoulders and laid there glaring at him. Lucy looked over to Rouge to see he was leaning on her shoulder. Lucy sighed "How are you two supposed to be useful like this then?" **(Why so salty Lucy?)** before pulling out a book and reading.

~Time skip~

The train stopped and they all got off with the exceeds carrying their dragon slayers who were recovering from their motion sickness. Lucy stopped and looked around at the signs to figure out how to get back to Ouran. She hadn't really walked around town to know where everything was but she knew a good amount of it from hanging out with the hosts. After Sting and Rouge recovered from their motion sickness, they walked over to where Lucy was and looked at the map too. She looked over to them and asked "Are you guys done throwing up your inside there?" They glared at her for a second before nodding

"Ok then ill be going you guys got me here" she told them and waved bye she got a few feet aways before a pain shot up her body almost making her fall over but she caught herself of a Bench before she hit the ground. Sting walked over to her suddenly completely over his motion sickness like it never happened "Yeah,no you can't even make it 10 feet without falling" and helped the other blondie up. Lucy pouted "I can too I just tripped on a rock"Sting looked around and sighed "There is nothing here for you to trip on there smarty" he said while pointing the flat ground. Lucy was going to say something but Sting just told her to shut up and started to walk. Rouge sighed, grabbed Lucy's bag and followed the two.

~With Team Natsu~

"Natsu stop acting like an idiot" Erza said to Natsu who had his scarf over his nose saying nin-nin over and over again. Erza gave up before hitting the top of his head knocking him out. Gray was laughing at the unconscious Dragon slayer and Wendy was freaking out as she healed the bump on his head while Carla was scolding her for trying to help him be an idiot. They were walking a far distance away from Lucy now since she had two dragon slayers by her. But not to far for them to loose sight of her "So Erza when are we actually going to get Lucy and take her back to the guild?" Gray asked "Well we were coming here to get her because we thought she was getting forced to be here but I think she looks pretty happy right now, she doesn't have to deal with all the stress of all work back home" Erza said "Well I could just take care of her so she doesn't have to worry about anything" Natsu mumbled while looking at the ground. Erza looked over to the pink haired dragon slayer his face showed he was worried. She shook her head a little before thinking 'When are you going to figure out you love her you dense'


	14. Chapter 14

**EDITED**

Lucy was telling Sting where to go and he listened to her directions while Rouge and the exceeds were walking behind them. After a while of Lucy still complaining that they didn't need to come while still giving direction, they made it to Ouran after a few minutes. Lucy looked at her watch and noticed that they should be still in class and she could just hang out in the room in till school was over. The twin dragon slayers and there exceeds mouths dropped "Blondie you sure this is a school? It looks like a fucking castle to me!" Sting exclaimed. Lucy laughed and nodded "Yeah this is Ouran Highschool, it's where a bunch of rich people go too, help me to the front door, I can take care of myself then on" "No way im not going to make you walk through that huge thing by your self that guild of yours would kill me, if they could but I am the almighty Sting and nobody can defeat me!" Sting said with a fist in the air. Rouge sighed "I can name a bunch of people who can beat you Sting" The exceeds and Lucy laughed while Sting pouted.

They walked through the hallways intill they found the room. Lector and Frosch opened the doors for them, flower petals flew out and Rouge stood in front of Sting who was still carrying Lucy and got into a fighting stance while the blonde girl sweat dropped. Lucy tapped Stings shoulder for him to put her down, He looked at her like she was crazy but he did anyways. "Welcome~" they heard a bunch of boys say that were standing around a boy on a chair. The rose petals stopped falling and the lights went back to normal "Its just Lucy" Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses back up. Sting and Rouge looked at her for a second before easing down when they figured out Lucy knew them. All the boys except Kyoya and Mori from in the room ran up to Lucy and hugged her and told her welcome back. Tamaki was the last to hug her and when he finally noticed the men and the exceeds behind them. He ran up to the exceeds and hugged them "Oh my these cats are adorable!" Frosch hugged back while Lector yelled "Hey im not just some regular cat, I am Sting Eucliffes Exceed, Now let go of us!" Tamaki looked at the two like he was going crazy.

He let go of them and looked at everyone to see if they had heard that too and they all had. Just Lucy and the Dragon slayers didn't show any sign of shock, Tamaki walked over to Lucy and asked "Did you not hear that cat just talk?" She laughed and nodded "Yeah I did" Tamaki walked over to the cats and pointed at them "Talk" Lector looked mad and Frosch just looked happy "Hi I'm Frosch!" She said and flew up and landed on his shoulder. Tamaki yelled "WHAT KIND OF CATS ARE THESE?!" The host club were all confused as much as Tamaki.

Lucy was still Laughing when she finally calmed down "Tamaki come here" she said, Tamaki walked over to her and she explained what they were and he understood but still looked a little confused. Sting picked lucy back up and carried her over to the couch and set her down, and Rouge took over her bag of stuff. "You guys can go now if you want to" Lucy told them They nodded and grabbed there exceeds and they said their good byes until Sting squinted his eyes "You're a girl.." he said,Haruhi sighed and nodded her head. Sting was confused now "Then why are you wearing boy clothing?" he asked "Don't ask" Haruhi said "But how you figure out?" "Im a dragon slayer duh" He said while pointing to himself "He's one too" and pointed over to Rouge. The Hosts all looked surprised and yelled "DRAGON SLAYERS?! LUCY WHATS UP WITH YOUR WEIRD FRIENDS?!" Lucy was laughing again "I guess its story time once again so that means you four are staying here a little longer so you can explain it"

~With Team Natsu except Lucy~

"FLAME BREATH GET THE HELL DOWN FROM THAT TREE!" Grey yelled at Natsu "STOP YOUR YELLING ICE PRINCESS YOU'RE VOICE HURTS MY EARS" Natsu yelled back while climbing up the tree some more. Natsu was trying to get a good view of the room through the window. Which would be easy if it wasn't on the second story and neither of the exceeds wanted to fly him up there. Natsu had gotten a good view and he had looked in the room and saw a bunch of boys and Lucy. Natsu got angry 'Wait why am I angry there not hurting her' he said to himself, he shook his head and looked some more and he saw what he didn't want to see there. 'Sting,Rouge' He growled before he jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground. They looked at Natsu worried "Whats going on up there Natsu?" Erza asked, Natsu looked over to them and mumbled "Sting, and Rouge are in there" and he started walking towards the doors. "Natsu-san were are you going?" Wendy asked and run up to him "Going to get Luce" he said and kicked open the doors. But he got stopped when a sword was pointed at him "Master said to get her if she was getting forced to be their and what it looks like to me is she has her own free will, we will get her when she's in trouble" Erza said with a stern voice. Natsu growled "She almost died once and you didn't let me go and saver her. Instead you let those two get her and now they won't leave her side" Erza sighed "Yes I know but we are supposed to stay hidden and only come out if we have to, and yes I know but they were there already they had heard Lucy yell and ran towards her to help. Now get back over there before I make you" Natsu glared at Erza before walked back over to where they have been hiding.

~With Lucy~

Sting and Rouge had just finished explaining what a dragon slayer was and the host club looked amazed. "So you'r telling me that you got raised by a dragon?" Haruhi asked they nodded Lucy looked at the clock and then looked outside "You guys better get going before it gets to late" Sting looked outside and nodded "Yeah, well we'll be going bye guys, see ya sometime Blondie, also get better" he said and started walked towards the door,Lucy panicked. "Wait get better what does he mean by that Lu-chan? Did you get hurt?" Honey asked and walked over to Lucy "No I'm fine just a few scratches I fe-" "No blondie there got hurt pretty badly so make sure she doesn't do too much"Sting said popping his head back into the room "I THOUGHT YOU LEFT!" Lucy yelled "I did I just stood out here because I had a feeling you were going to tell them that but anyways now I'm really leaving" he said and left. Lucy sighed and looked at everyone "Yeahh I kinda got hurt but I'm okay,I have my spirits to help me heal" They all looked at lucy "I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU NOT TO GET HURT'' Tamaki yelled before carrying her over to her couch and gently setting her down "Stay here we don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are" Before the hosts went back to doing whatever they were doing before Lucy came back.

"Wait…shouldn't you guys be in class right now?" Lucy asked "No we got a early out today" Kyoya told her while writing down in his notebook "Oh well since I'm back I can do hosting again, Since i'm at my table anyways" Lucy called out Virgo and Aries and they helped Lucy get things set up,Virgo set up the table and brung some sweets from the Celestial made the couch some soft pillows and made a small rug, Lucy was unwrapping some of her bandagings to get some fresh ones on. Virgo helped her, after they were all finished Virgo and Aries went back,Lucy sat on the couch waiting to open. Everyone had finished setting up their tables and stood over by the door, Lucy walked over there with the help of Mori(Aka him carrying her). The doors opened and you heard the voices of boys and girls, The hosts posed "Welcome back~"


	15. UPDATES YE BOI

ALRIGHTY LETS GET DOWN TO BUSINESS BITCHES

So all of the chapters have been fixed I re-did a lot of things so if you want you can re read it not promising its good yet but ye. You don't need to real it if ya don't want you may be confused at small times but otherwise its I will be starting on working on some new chapter but I need help! GIVE ME IDEAS GIVE ME SOMETHING YA WANT IN IT. IT CAN BE ANYTHING EVEN AS SOMETHING LITTLE AS OH I DON'T KNOW LUCY TRYING TO GET KYOYA ATTENTION BY POKING HIM OVER AND OVER AGAIN.I DONT KNOW GIVE ME THINGS IT WILL HELP WITH GETTING UPDATES FASTER. BUtttttttttttt intill the new update my dudes

BAIIII


End file.
